Alterior Motive
by Ni-cholies
Summary: And the Journey Continues...Will the crew be able to rescue Jack from World's End? What happens next? SPARRABETH.


Elizabeth Swann stood shivering on the balcony of Tia Dalma's hut. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to become warm. Tomorrow, they would begin there voyage. Tomorrow, they would set out to find Jack. She closed her eyes as she thought about Jack, about what she did.

"Miss Swann?" came Gibbs voice from behind her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, and turned around slowly to face him. "Yes?" she answered.

"Are ye going t' be comin' in soon?" he inquired. "Ye'll need all the sleep ye can get."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile and nodded, although she doubted she would be getting much sleep that night. She followed Gibbs inside and made her way into one of the rooms. She sat quietly on the bed, and once again closed her eyes. Why did she feel so guilty? Why did her heart seem to ache for him? She shook her head, and laid back onto the bed. She knew why…she just refused to accept it. And slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Elizabeth awoke to the hustle and bustle of everyone preparing for the journey. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stood and made her way into the next room, not bothering to fix herself up.

"Ah, Good mornin' Miss Swann." Gibbs said as he handed Pintel a large trunk.

Elizabeth simply smiled, and followed Pintel onto the ship. It was a rather nice ship, but it was nothing like The Pearl. She leaned against the rail and waited for everyone to board; to her surprise Tia Dalma boarded as well. Once they had set sail, Will approached her.

"Elizabeth." he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth gulped and turned to face him, a fake smile forming on her face. She couldn't tell Will what was wrong. She couldn't tell him that she might have feelings for Jack, so she lied.

"Nothing...I'm fine." she said plainly.

Will frowned, he had seen Jack and her kissing. He had seen everything, but he couldn't just bring that up. He knew there had to be a reason behind it. Elizabeth would never cheat on him...would she? He shook that thought, and returned his focus to Elizabeth, who was staring blankly out at sea.

"Okay." he muttered, rubbing her shoulder. "Okay."

He then walked over to Barbossa and Gibbs, leaving Elizabeth alone.

They had been sailing for about a week, and Elizabeth had remained quiet. She spent most of the time in her cabin…It was just after sunrise when she heard it.

"We're here!"

Elizabeth's heart raced, she shot up out of bed and sprinted to the front of the ship. She leaned over, her long hair falling over the side. Her eyes widened as she took in what she saw. For at worlds end, the world really did end. All that was seen was a never-ending waterfall. The group remained silent until Will spoke.

"What now?" he asked looking to Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma smiled and gestured to the waterfall. "We go down it." she said simply.

The crew all seemed hesitant, but did as they were told. And the ship sailed straight into Worlds End. Elizabeth felt as if she had been flung into a wall, and she realized she had been. She, along with the rest of the crew, had been slammed into the railing of the ship.

"Hang on!" Will shouted.

Elizabeth felt him grasp her arm. She closed her eyes and clung tightly to the railing. It seemed like hours had gone by, when the ship suddenly straightened out. The crew fell to the floor, and slowly they all rose. They were in black water, and there wasn't another ship to be found. Elizabeth looked up, and she could see the waterfall they had fallen from. It was then she noticed Will was still holding her. He was bent over, the hand he wasn't using to hold her, was resting on his knee…and he was panting.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, touching his shoulder.

Will stood up straight, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

Elizabeth smiled weakly as pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"You tell me." Tia Dalma said, handing Elizabeth a compass.

Elizabeth looked at the compass, It looked just like Jacks.

"Is this-?" she began.

"No, But it do th' same thing as Jacks." Tia interrupted a twisted smile forming on her face.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew what Tia was implying. She knew that Jack was what Elizabeth wanted the most in the world. Elizabeth smiled slightly, Tia knew. Of course Tia knew. She slowly opened the compass and it instantly pointed to the east

"East." she muttered to herself smiling.

"What was tha'?" Gibbs asked.

Elizabeth shut the compass and looked up at him, a single tear fell from her eye.

"I said, East."


End file.
